


Best kept secret

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: Vic and Ripley have been together for almost 5 months. They have agreed to tell HR on their 6th month anniversary,  however things in the settle fire department never go to plan





	1. Chapter 1

Vic and Lucas spent a whole week on vacation together, courtesy of the Seattle fire departments annual conference. Ripley accepted Vic’s requests for the week off. They wanted to spend some time together without the need for secrets.

They had just finished unpacking all of their clothes together, at 4am, his place when she was called back to work early. She wasn't feeling too great herself, but Sullivan had insisted she go in ash they needed all hand on deck. She brushed it off as the flu beginning. Vic said goodbye to Lucas before she ran out, only noticing she took his keys and not hers when she got to the car park. Vic took out her phone and just messaged him that she accidentally took his keys so he would have to use hers when he goes to work in the morning.

She arrived at the station half an hour later and began her usual routine before starting work. She kind of had a ritual, shower, change into her work clothes, moisturize and then do her hair into simple braids before getting breakfast.

The first few calls where basic the ironic cats being stuck up a tree.  Then a little boat fire at the docks which could be easily handled. Vic was bored out of her brains most of the night, but she was unable to sleep. She had slept in the car for about 3 hours on the way back from the conference. To pass the time she tried messaging Lucas, to no avail, he must have been still asleep.

In the end, she just went to get some hot chocolate, the next thing she knew it was 9am and the start of her actual shift.

  
Vic was still feeling a bit queasy, not your usual sickness bug, but put it off again as food poisoning from the kebab she had with Lucas on the drive home. She wasn’t going to allow a little bit of nausea to affect how she did her job.

Her first official call out of the day was a prank call. Teenagers had been doing this for weeks now and the team was getting more and more aggravated. All they wanted was proper call, where they could get their hands dirty, but they never expected the call they did get 10 minutes later.

The Seattle FD headquarters was engulfed in flames. Smoke had begun to billow from the attic of the building next door as well. They responded quicker than they ever had before. All of their colleagues were in danger, however, Vic's mind was focused on Ripley the whole time.

She messaged him frantically with worried texts, but he wasn't replying. A few moments later and Sullivan was barking an order at them, but Vic was frozen.

Gibson tapped her lightly on the shoulder to get her out of her daze before anyone noticed. “Hey, you good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Every now and again she would look around for her beautiful boyfriend in the crowds of people that came swarming out.

By lunchtime Headquarters was basically a ball of fire, anyone who was left inside was probably dead or close to it.

That’s all Vic could think about, how she was going to cope without him. She was sick to her stomach with worry and other things, but it was definitely not because of any dodgy food.

She ran to the nearest drain only just reaching it before her stomach contents were all over the sidewalk. She received little glare from Travis, asking if she was all right. She nodded back and smiled. Little did he know what was going on in her head?

She stood over the drain while another bout of nausea came over her. After that second time, it finally started to subside. A familiar voice came up behind her, it was Lucas, and he saw the pain and anger in her eyes when she turned around. Then her eyes roll and she drops to the floor.

  
Luckily, He caught her in his arms and called for assistance. Travis and Andy came running over rather quickly and that's all she remembers of that morning.

The next thing she remembers is waking up in a hospital bed with all these IV connected to her giving her fluids. She wonders what had gone on. She politely asked one of the nurses and she explained everything before asking if she wanted to see her team. At that moment she needed to take everything in so declined.

When she was finally ready all her crew came flying in at once. They began bombarding her with questions. Ones that she didn’t really want to answer right now. She ended up ordering all of them out except Gibson.

She asked him if Lucas was here.

“No, I’m sorry. He left quite a while ago and he looked pretty upset.”

“Why was he upset? I’m ok.”

“I don’t know Vic, you’ll have to ask him.”

Jack handed her, her phone and she began calling him. After ten times reaching voicemail she asked for the AMA form and discharged herself. She walked straight past her team on the way out.

“Where’s the temporary HQ being set up?” Vic asked Andy.

Her team looked at her in confusion, why would she need to talk to the people at HQ.

"They've split it up over many stations. Unfortunately, 19 got the chief and some of the bat chiefs." Maya answered.

“Thank you.” And then she was off again heading for the elevator doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Vic totally forgot she had no way of getting back to the station. She waited for the rest of her crew to join her at the trucks.

"I thought you'd left," Jack Questioned.

“Yeah I did, but then I forgot I had no way to get back without you guys.”

They jumped back into the trucks and headed back to 19. When they arrived she noticed Ripley had swapped the cars back and left the keys in her locker. she didn't mind as long as no one saw him do it. She went looking for him around the station but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, she grabbed her keys and went looking for him. She told the crew she was going home to rest. Unbeknownst to them, she drove to Ripley's house looking for him. She used the spare key, but no one was home. She drove around to all of his old haunts that she knew, the last place she expected to find him though was Joe's bar across from the hospital.

He was sitting right in the corner ogling a pint of beer while also drinking his favorite scotch. She went to sit opposite him and talk, but he wouldn't look her directly in the eyes. She began rambling.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby, I didn't know I was pregnant. Well, I kind of had an inkling after feeling sick when we got back from our trip, but it could have totally been those kebabs we had. Then again you weren't sick so it couldn't be. I'm just as surprised as you, Luke."

“You know I really thought you were someone special. Now not so much, how could you do that to me, to us. After all the things we went through to be together you throw it back in my face and go and sleep with someone else.” She gasped in shock, how he could think she would do such a thing.

“Excuse me.”

“You heard me. Now please just leave me to drown my sorrows.”

"You really think I would cheat on you. I can't believe this. If you must know I was only a month along." He looks up to her this time. "That's right, the storm. The only time we didn't use protection and my birth control failed."

Lucas began to settle a bit. He started to apologize profusely for his actions then explained. "I'm so sorry, I-I-I never thought I could have kids. My ex-wives and I tried for ages and I never happened. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. But you're an attractive young lady, who wouldn't if they were me."

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe your Ex’s were deceiving you because they didn’t want to have kids, with you. I know that sounds harsh, but with your job and all, maybe they thought it was better to not bring kids into that.”

“Not really, I’ve never actually had anyone to talk to. After sully and I fell out, I only have Frankel. She’s not the kind of person you go to about these things.”

She went to stand up and get closer to him, it was pretty uncomfortable with all of her incisions but he was in no state to walk.

"Well, you've got me now. If you really want to talk about that, but not with me, I'm sure Travis would be willing to help."

“Are you sure, I mean, I’m his boss wouldn’t that be kind of awkward.”

“He’ll be good trust me.”

 They pull each other into an embrace before they decide it is time to go. She helped him up off the chair, taking his keys so she could drive him home. Vic put him into bed and they fell asleep right next to each other. An hour or so later Vic received a phone call, Lucas just slept straight through it, and Travis began asking how she was doing. She explained she was fine she talks to him in the morning.


End file.
